1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage medium on which drive data is recorded, and a method of recording data on the information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recordable optical disks (e.g., 4.7 GB DVD-RAM) are designed so that, after one disk is inserted into a drive, information is recorded about the drive used. For example, the information can be about the manufacturer of the drive or the serial number of the drive. The recorded drive data is recorded in a disk identification zone, which is a recordable data zone in a lead-in area of the disk. Similarly, in recordable high definition digital versatile disks (HD-DVDs) having a recording capacity of 20 GB or greater, the lead-in area needs to include a drive zone having a plurality of physical clusters in order to record the drive data.
Accordingly, an optimal method of recording drive data on a new format of an Information storage medium needs to be proposed.